Carla and Friends
Carla and Friends 'is an animated series that features the genre of Teen Comedy. This series is created and directed by Amanda Lopez and Roxanne Nelson. It's creatively a spin-off of Phineas and Ferb, this show is set in the year 2002. Origins The first creator, Amanda Lopez is shown to be a Writer, Artist and an Amateur Photographer. After watching, ''Friends ''and ''Phineas and Ferb. Amanda started an idea on creating some fanon show that features some elements coming from the two shows she watched. The First Character, Carla Bernsen was created. Roxanne Nelson is also an artist specifying in Traditional and Digital Art through MS Paint. The Second Creator loved anthromorphic animals much like the show, ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''. After landed in a website, she created many ideas in which Amanda decided to redesign the characters and thus the seventh character, Dawn Johnson was created. Style All Characters have the same head shape except for the eyes, some are circular, small, and oblong. Amanda created the idea on making characters with different colors, until it landed to make the colors simple and average. Characters Since all the main characters are forming a close bond together, Amanda Lopez created the name "The Social Circle" in which it was a group created by Carla to make the friendship closer. *Carla Bernsen - One of the main characters of the series. She is a confident,fearless and a sympathetic teenager who lives in a daily life in The City of Danville. She follows a fun and weird adventures with her best friends.She is a British-American born teenager, she was born to a British Father and an American Mother. Though, she is sympathetic, she always help her friends by expressing her gratitude over them. She has an older brother named Nicholas. *Bonnie Wilson '- An American Teenager born to a Multibillionaire Family. She is a "web author", an author who writes stories online and writing books is her favorite hobby. It is revealed that Bonnie is currently in a relationship with Albert, she keeps this secret from her friends. *'Jennifer Russo - She is one of the main characters. She's an Italian teenager born to a "Cooking Family', Her father is the owner of Vito's Restaurant. She is the shorest girl among the Social Circle,approximately a height of 5'1, while the others have the height of 5'2, 5'3 and 5'5. *Dawn Johnson - One of the main characters of the series. She is is a fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, day-dreaming, and a very mischievous girl. She is a Canadian-American born teenager, she was born in USA to Canadian parents. Dawn has also displayed extents of observancy and operational ingenuity-able to identify small things. *Ernie Liotta '''- Ernie is a teenager born to a family who owns a company, Ernie and Jennifer were shown to be Carla's first friends. Ernie has romantic feelings for Carla and was having the fear that the two might still remained friends forever. He was given the name "King of Friendzone" by Albert, in which it makes Ernie annoyed. Category:Carla and Friends